Truth of the past
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go out for chips, but when they hear distressed shouts, the Doctor makes a shocking discovery about Rose's past relationships. Who is the blonde girl being beaten up? My first ever story.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, the childish wonder and excitement radiating from her eyes. The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS monitor he was staring at absently to see Rose watching him from across the consol.

"Well..." The doctor said pondering. "I'm hungry, dunno 'bout you."

"yeah now you mention it i am. When was the last time we ate?" she wondered aloud. The Doctor shrugged in reply and started bouncing around the consol setting co-ordinates.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a pale blue jacket and jeans, her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders. She recognised the graffitied street of the powel estate immidiately.

"Wow. What an extravegant place for a meal you have brought us to, Doctor." she said sarcastically a smile playing on her lips as she looked back at the Doctor.

" I fancy chips. And I know this place just around the corner where they do them fantastic and i distinctly remember going there with a very special woman in my 9th form as a first date." He beamed at her as she blushed.

"Care to accompany me?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Yup! I will." she replied popping the 'p' as the Doctor always did.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So what year are we in anyway?" She asked the Doctor as she noticed the cafe over the road looked different since the last time she'd seen it.

"It is..." He said picking up a discarded newspaper that was on a table. "13th August 2002."

They sat down and ate their chips at a small table lauging and grinning while talking about the aliens they had met. They recieved a few dirty and annoyed looks from other customers because of the noise they were making, but neither of them cared.

They finished their food and sat on a park bench in the local park in the powel estate. they sat in companionable silence, their fingers entwind when suddenly their bliss was shattered and when they heard a shout 'get off me!'

They gave each other a look before they ran off trying to find where the distressed shouts were coming from.

As they turned a corner they immidiately noticed a blonde girl of about 16 being shoved roughly up against on of the walls of the flats. The Doctor and Rose saw the young man, still in his teens, hit the girl in the face making her fall to the floor, face bruised and bloodied. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her upwards. Rose noticed that she knew the man and then realisation hit her she ran off back towards the park.

**sorry i know this is probably a rubbish start but its my first time writing and i am nervous... what dya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angry timelord.**

"Oi! Stop that! Leave her alone!" the Doctor shouted feircely at the other man who had turned around to face him still holding on to fistfulls of the girls hair. Other neighbours were appearing from doors and hanging from flats windows nosing at the scene.

"Why should I?" the man spat savegely. Wth that he threw her to the floor and kicked her aggressively in the stomach.

"Jimmy leave her alone! I've called the police and an ambulance." a neighbour screamed at him. Hearing this the man stalked off glaring at people at he went. Instinctively, the Doctor ran up to the girl who was sobbing on the floor her face still consealed by her golden hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" the Doctor soothed checking over her body with his sonic screwdriver. A few broken ribs and severe bruising that showed this was not the first attack.

"ROSE!" a familiar voice shouted from a distance away. The Doctor looked at the woman confusedly. No, surely not. No! this couldn't be his Rose. He swept the blonde hair back from her face and then he saw unmistakably Rose a few years younger and a bruised face he could still tell she was beautiful.

"Oh Rassilion... no..." he murmered wiping the trickle of blood away from her nose.

"ROSE! The familiar woman screamed again. Jackie sprinted up to where the Doctor and the sixteen year old Rose were on the floor. She took her half consious daughter from his arms.

"Thank you for your help." Jackie sobbed to the Doctor, looking heart brokenly at her little girl. He nodded, wiping a small tear from his eyes. He hated seeing Rose like this. Anger swelled inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to tear that man limb from limb. He headed off in the direction in which the man went.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The Doctor found him a couple of minutes later leaning against a bin talking on his mobile. The Doctor had a chance to look at the man properly, he had short brown hair and wore joggers and a hoodie, he looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. The Doctor saw his bloody knuckles and felt nauseous knowing that they were caused by beating his Rose. Without thinking the Doctor marched up to him threw his phone across the floor and pinned him up against a wall.

"How dare you hit Rose." The Doctor growled threateningly. The man glared at the Doctor

"i can do what the hell I like!" The man retorted "She's my girlfriend." The Doctor pinned him against the wall harder. He struggled with the storm inside of him that was telling him, screaming at him to hit this man. The Doctor stared into his cold eyes.

"Let me tell you something pal. When you have a girlfriend you treat them with respect." He spat at the other man.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked harshly still trapping him against the wall.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, i'll tell you why. I want to know the name of the scum who hurt my Rose."

"_Your _Rose? How do you know her? Are you her bit on the side? When i get my hands on that tart I'll-"

"No, I am not her bit on the side," the Doctor spat "She happens to be a very important friend of mine. so WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!"

"Jimmy Stones." Jimmy growled

"Well Jimmy I have a nice little message for you."

With that the Doctor punched him in the face knocking him out. With grim satisfaction the Doctor left Jimmy unconsious on the floor and he headed off to find out where Rose had ran off to.


	3. Chapter 3

There for you

**There for you.**

He found her sitting on the park bench again. She had streaks of mascara down her cheeks giving away that she had been crying.

"You never told me about Jimmy Stones, I've heard you mention him with Mickey but you never said about any of that.

"It never really cropped up." She mumbled.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug and he felt her body shake as she cried.

"That weren't the first time he beat you was it? The bruising on the younger you shown evidence that they had been there for quite a while in some areas." He felt her shake her head.

"You can tell me anything you know." He mumbled into her soft hair.

"I know I can" she replied simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

She pulled back slightly and nodded.

"When i was fifteen i met a boy named Jimmy Stones, he was older than me by two and a half years but that didn't bother me and he seemed nice. At the age of sixteen he persuaded me to drop out of school, i rowed with my mum because of him and i left home to move in with him."

The Doctor nodded and laced his fingers through hers urging her to continue. She gave him a watery smle and caried on.

"It all started to go wrong after about two weeks. Jimmy came back drunk one night after being out with his mates and he hit me. I ran from the house and went around Shareen's, I still weren't talking to Mum." Rose began to cry again and clung to the Doctor as if he was her lifeline. He stroked her back affectionately, he was stil so angry he had to stop himself from going back to find Jimmy and tear him apart. He couldn't get away with this.

"What happened after that?" he asked her softly.

She composed herself slightly and continued.

"Over the next few weeks things began to get worse. I tried to leave him but he threatened me..." Her voice broke as she spoke. "He threatened me with a knife and he also threatened my mum out in the streets. He would not let me see her. I was terrified. After what you just saw he was found on the floor unconcious by the police and was arrested." The Doctor could barely contain his smile at this, he knew why Jimmy was found on the floor un concious and he didn't regret it.

"I moved back in with mum, it took me a while to get over it but i survived." She finished sighing. The Doctor was so proud of her he embraced her tighter,

"I'm glad he went to prison. He deserves to rot in there." He said bitterly. She shook her head with matching bitterness.

"He got let out in 2004." A dark shadow crossed over the Doctors face.

"shall we go back to the TARDIS?" She asked with false cheeriness.

"Yeah okay...Rose?"

"Hmm?" she quiried.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know Doctor. I know." she replied smiling up at him. He bent his head lower and gave her a quick but soft kiss. He grinned at her with one of his trademark grins. She took his hand and they both headed back to their home. The future looking alot brighter than Rose's past.

**Hope you liked it! I know the chapters were short but i want to update my stories about once a day or once every two days with small chapters. thanks for reading please review. xRosextylerx xxxxxxxx**


End file.
